Recuerdos Borrosos
by Daii Miranda Cullen
Summary: Mi nombre es Isabella...solo Isabella, vivo en Forks y solo me acuerdo de dos miserables años de mi vida. Nunca me imagine que solo por ir a buscar mi libro favorito terminaría secuestrada, y no por cualquier persona, sino que por el temible, calculador y diabolicamente sexy Edward Cullen. ¡Mierda, si que estaba en problemas!
1. Prologo

_Capítulo beteado por __**Manue Peralta**__, Beta FFAD; www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction_

_._

_**Recuerdos Borrosos.**_

_**.**_

_**Prólogo.**_

Hoy es un día hermosamente feo, más bien horrible. Odio el frío y la humedad del puto Seattle.

¿Por qué tengo que venir a esta mierda de ciudad? Solo por un _pez gordo_ que no pagó en tres miserables meses la cocaína y la mariguana que los Vulturi —mis aliados— pasaron de México. Ese estúpido no sabe qué le espera.

Conducía por Street Ms. Brown, una calle muy transitada, pero nunca como las de Miami. Estaba llena de librerías y tiendas, e incluso no había una puta gasolinera o bomba de nafta a la vista. El auto que había comprado no se comparaba a mi fiel Volvo. Me di cuenta de que a cada metro que daba la flecha del combustible bajaba más, aproximándose peligrosamente a la letra E.

—¡Mierda! Se quedó sin gasolina —gruñí maldiciéndome a mí mismo por no traer mi Volvo, el cual tenía un tanque más grande. A mi costado tenía a dos gorilas, como les decía Alice. Le ordené a uno que fuera a buscar un poco de combustible para este traste, mientras que el otro hombre (de quien no conocía ni el nombre), y yo inspeccionaríamos la zona.

Pasamos más de media hora esperando al maldito sujeto que había ido a buscar un poco de combustible, cuando noté a una hermosa joven con unas curvas mortales y unas piernas tan tremendamente largas; pero lo que realmente me cautivó fueron sus hermosos ojos. Cualquier persona diría que son marrones, pese que ante mi escrutinio se veían de un hermoso color chocolate; eran tan grandes y transparentes, parecían un libro abierto que reflejaban entusiasmo y a la vez tristeza. Tuve un sentimiento de posesión y protección que no entendía, quería tenerla conmigo, solo conmigo. Me invadió una necesidad de abrazarla y no soltarla jamás. Algo me decía que era de mi propiedad, solo mía. Sin separar mi vista de esa bella mujer, me percaté que se dirigía a una biblioteca y le indiqué al gorila que me siguiera.

—Trae a esa mujer con cabello caoba —ordené serio sin apartar la vista de ella.

—Pero, señor…

—¡¿Acaso te pregunté?! Tráela. Si es necesario ráptala, secuéstrala o como mierda le diga. ¡Pero tráela! —exclamé sin dejar de ver a la mujer que desde ese instante se convertiría en MI mujer, MI propiedad… Solo MÍA.

_**Espero que las guste mi nuevo fic!**_

_**Voy a avisar mis actualizaciones www Facebook com / groups / DaiiMiranda /(Sacando las espacios y puntos antes de Facebook y com) o vallan a mi perfil y lo va a encontrar!**_

_**Los quiere…Daii**_


	2. ¡Secuestrada, qué mierda!

_Capítulo beteado por __**Manue Peralta**__, Beta FFAD; www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction_

_._

_**Recuerdos Borrosos**_

_**.**_

**Capítulo 2.**

_**.**_

**Bella POV**

Había pasado un mes. Un mes en el que estaba sola en esta maldita casa, si así se le podía llamar. Siempre voy a odiar este lugar, no a Forks, sino a mi estúpida y gigantesca morada.

Me siento tan vacía. Desde que recuerdo ese ha sido el único sentimiento que me ha acompañado. Llevo en este estado ya un tiempo, dos años y dos días para ser exactos. Mi vida no puede ser mejor; no puedo salir de Forks, no puedo hacer nada. Tengo todo lo que una persona normal pudiera anhelar, cualquier cosa material, pero igual siento un vacío en mi pecho, como si algo me faltara. ¿_Te doy una pista? ¡Tu memoria, estúpida!_ ¡Maldita, deja de joderme! _Mi amor, aunque quisiera no puedo despegarme de ti, ¡soy tu conciencia!_ ¡Recién me doy cuenta! Lo único que haces es molestar, perra. Te pido que me dejes en paz unas horas y después continúas con tu trabajo de mierda. _Mi trabajo no es joder. Aunque lo hago con mucho gusto, nena._ ¡Vete a la mismísima mierda! No quiero hablar más, lo único que haces es joder mi de por sí miserable vida.

Intenté salir de mis pensamientos ocupándome en alguna actividad provechosa, así fue como terminé limpiando. _Nena, hasta la caja de arena de la gata está limpia por tu culpa._ ¡Te dije que te callaras! _Ok, lo haré. No porque lo digas, sino para dejarte sola con tu idiotez. _¡Gracias a Dios!

Tenía que darle la razón a la ingrata de mi conciencia, no poseía dotes de limpieza. Lo único que quedaba era ver televisión y llamar a Angela, una muy buena amiga; o podría ir a recorrer, ilegalmente, Port Angeles o Seattle, aunque después me maten a reproches. Me incliné por la primera opción, por lo que me dispuse a marcarle a mi amiga. Pero por más que busqué no encontraba mi celular. ¡Mierda, por qué tengo que ser tan despistada! Hasta que recordé que lo había dejado en uno de mis _jeans_, el cual eché a lavar.

Suspiré.

Mis opciones cambiaron. Era ir directamente a su casa o quedarme y ver sola una película de comedia y romance.

Por unos minutos estuve discutiendo con mi _yo_ interno hasta que decidí no ir, ya que era una noche fría y pasar el tiempo calientita en el sofá con mi gatita _Mini _sonaba mucho mejor. Busqué entre las películas hasta que elegí _Agua para elefantes_, aunque en unos momentos pensé ver _Recuérdame_, pero es muy triste ver al bombón de Robert Pattinson morir, ese chico es muy sexy para ese final. _Pero qué zorra eres, tu sueño con menos moral es tener a ese británico por una noche cumpliendo tus deseos más oscuros. ¡Pervertida! _Sí, y con mucho gusto. ¿Quién no quisiera lo mismo? Exceptuándote, pues sabemos eres una frígida. _Sigue soñando, nena_.

Después de unos minutos insultando a mi conciencia me tiré sobre el sillón y me acomodé lo suficiente para pasar el rato. Hice palomitas con zumo de naranja en el transcurso del filme. Ya estaba casi al final de _Recuérdame_ y decidí ver _Un verano inolvidable_. Cuando noté que eran las 13:30, me dirigí a la cocina por comida para el almuerzo. Preparé un sándwich de salame y queso.

Cuando llegué al salón la película ya había terminado. Antes de poner otra, fui rápido al lavarropas para sacar el pantalón donde estaba mi celular. Saqué mi móvil y lo puse a secar, desarmándolo pieza por pieza, dejándolo en el sol que rara vez salía.

Esperé que se secara mientras veía la cinta. Lo que realmente deseaba era no recibir llamadas o mensajes de _esa_ persona especialmente molesta que llamaba todos los días. Cuando estuvo completamente seco lo armé y di a encender.

Suspiré de alivio al no tener mensajes o llamadas perdidas salvo tres de Angela. Me preguntaba qué querría. Seguro Ben, su novio, tuvo alguna emergencia de trabajo y quería venirse para acá.

La llamé y al tercer timbre, contestó.

—Hola, Ang.

—_Bells, te quería preguntar si querrías venir a Seattle conmigo_ —comentó alegre—. _Tengo que buscar un regalo para Ben por su cumpleaños y de paso podemos ir por un nuevo ejemplar de Orgullo y Prejuicio_.

—Bueno, solo porque el mío ya está muy viejo. No me sorprendería que se hiciera polvo. —Di una carcajada—. ¿A qué hora?

—_Déjame pensar. ¿Qué te parece dentro de una hora?_

—Hecho, pásame a buscar. Te quiero.

—_Igual._ —Y cortó la llamada.

Subí a cambiarme. No tenía ni idea de cómo estaba en Seattle, por eso elegí unos pantalones largos y una camisa violeta claro, un campera, y claro, mis infaltables tacones, no creía que fuéramos a caminar mucho. Escuché el sonido de una bocina por lo que me dirigí a la puerta. No iba a ir a Miami, pero por lo menos podría despejar unas horas mi mente, ponerla en blanco.

_Bellita, tú naciste con la mente en blanco._

_._

…..

.

Hace media hora estaba caminando con Ang de un lado para el otro. Mi amiga se veía muy cansada por lo que sugerí que fuéramos a comer a algún lugar cerca. Negó mi petición diciéndome: _tengo que comprar todo_. No entendía cómo podía tener tanta energía; yo por otro lado me había puesto tacones. _Qué decisión más estúpida, Bellita. _¡Cállate maldita!

—Bells, te ves muy cansada —declaró. Yo asentí suspirando—. Vamos a comprar tu libro y después nos regresamos a Forks, ¿de acuerdo?

—Está bien. Me has hecho caminar por horas y encima traigo estos tacones. ¡Me están matando! —chillé, nunca más vendría con tacones. _Te lo dije_. ¡Cállate! No te aguanto más, eres mi conciencia, me tendrías que guiar y apoyarme como hacen todas. _Es que yo soy muy independiente y original, no sigo a las demás. _Tendrías que hacerlo, te prefiero común, no así de perra. _Dicen que las conciencias reflejan a la verdadera personalidad de la persona._ No molestes hasta que estemos en Forks, o mejor ándate de mi mente y déjame en paz.

—Bella, hay una librería en Street Ms. Brown, podemos ir. Es muy completa y está cerca. —Solo asentí, estaba ocupada viendo la maravillosa y transitada ciudad. En Forks no habían tantas calles ni librerías, solo tiendas de deportes y almacenes. Me gustaba el pequeño pueblo, pero era muy aburrido y agotador vivir allí.

Caminamos hasta la bendita calle, era gigante, debía ser la calle principal de Seattle, cientos de autos pasaban por ese largo y gigantesco camino. Habían librerías y tiendas por doquier y en cada vidriera encontrabas adolecentes mirando en los aparadores vestidos y zapatos, pero lo que más llamó mi atención fue un cartel que decía: Librería Brown. Me dirigí inmediatamente hasta ella y entré con Angela, que también iría en busca del libro favorito de Ben. Quedamos de juntarnos en el auto en menos de una hora.

—Buenos días. ¿Qué necesita? —Me atendió una anciana desde el mostrador.

—Buen día, quisiera comprar el libro _Orgullo y Prejuicio —_pedí con una sonrisa.

—Bien, diríjase a ese estante allá. —Señaló un mueble gigante lleno de libros—. Están ordenados alfabéticamente por el nombre del autor.

—Gracias. —Me encaminé al mueble, busqué Jane Austenhasta que lo encontré. Advertí que tenían dos ediciones de diferentes imprentas, así que tomé la misma edición que ya conservaba. Cuando lo tuve, regresé al mostrador.

—Muy buena elección, esta es una de las mejores imprentas.

—Gracias, en realidad es la misma que tenía, sin embargo el mío está muy viejo —informé.

—Que bien. Serían… veinte dólares. —Pagué y me despedí. Angela aún no encontraba lo que buscaba, así que quedamos en juntarnos en el auto puesto que no resistía un minuto más con mis endemoniados tacones.

Tuve que caminar seis cuadras, seis malditas cuadras para llegar al coche. Iba curioseando las vidrieras, habían pasado tres cuadras y media cuando vi que me estaban siguiendo, empecé a caminar más rápido, casi corriendo y cuando iba a doblar en la esquina me encontré con un hombre vestido de negro que me detuvo y tiró de mí. A pesar del miedo que sentí luché contra él, me removía entre sus brazos hasta que no pude más y vi todo negro…

.

…..

.

¿Dónde estaba? ¿Qué me pasó?_ ¿Dónde estás? ¡Mierda, ni yo sé! ¿Y qué te pasó? Te digo una palabra: "secuestro" ¿Te suena?_ Deja tu maldito sarcasmo, no estoy en circunstancias para pelear.

Sentía que estaba atada, no tan fuerte para lastimarme pero tampoco tan suave como para soltarme. Además, tenía una bolsa en la cabeza. Seguro es como en las películas de _El Padrino._ Debe estar un hombre fuerte a mi lado con un arma y cuando me retire esta maldita bolsa va a estar el _Jefe_. Gordo, con sombrero y bigotes tipo _mostacho._ Estaríamos en un sótano o algo peor. Me maltratarían y brindarían mucho sufrimiento para que _soltara la sopa_. Pero, ¿qué podría saber yo? No conocía nada sobre la mafia.

Estuve alrededor de diez minutos pensando en lo que me iban a hacer, hasta que escuché:

—¡¿Cuánto tiempo la tuvieron así?! —gritó una voz aterciopelada, dura y varonil—. ¡¿Le han dado de comer o beber?!

—No, Jefe. —En su voz pude notar el miedo a responder.

—Retírenle esa mierda de la cabeza. —Inmediatamente escuché unos pasos, se acercaban a mí. ¡Mierda! Me quitaron la bolsa e intenté abrir los ojos, de a poco. Enfoqué la vista y mis ojos se toparon con un _Adonis_. Pelo cobrizo, ojos verde esmeralda, facciones duras. Perfecto, era la palabra que lo describía. _¿Qué decías de Robert Pattinson?_

—Pequeña, ¿estás bien? —preguntó con un tono más calmado y una sonrisa "baja bragas". Negué e intenté alejarme—. No te voy a hacer daño —dijo en un tono casi suplicando.

Despegué (con mucho esfuerzo, cabe destacar) mis ojos de los suyos admirando donde estaba, parecía un… ¿salón? Perfectamente decorado, con tonos claros y cálidos. No se parecía nada a _El Padrino_, todo era tan diferente, tan distinto.

_Nena, ¿no recuerdas cómo estás? ¡Secuestrada! ¿Cómo sabes lo que va a pasar ahora?_

¡Mierda! La maldita tiene razón, creo que estoy en problemas.

.

**Edward POV**

Verla alejarse de mí fue como recibir una punzada en el pecho. Era como si tuviera miedo. _Claro, si no le hiciste nada. Solo… ¡La secuestraste!_ Está bien, te doy la razón. ¿Qué podría haber hecho? _Podrías haberla conocido "casualmente", relacionarte como gente normal. _¡Yo no soy normal! Soy un maldito mafioso, y no solo eso, sino el Jefe de la mafia Cullen. _Qué terco eres. Si no confías en mi criterio, anda a ver a Jasper._

Me dirigí a mi habitación, donde habíamos encerrado a la chica. Necesitaba saber cómo se encontraba. Me acerqué al hombre que estaba custodiando la puerta de entrada.

—¿Algún informe? —dije, pendiente en la puerta en donde estaba _mi_ hermosa mujer.

—Nada, señor —respondió—. Solo ha estado pidiendo que la liberen, y preguntando por qué la habías traído aquí.

—Bien, dentro de un rato llévale comida y algo para beber —ordené—. Buena comida.

Sin despedirme, agarré el celular para llamar a mi cuñado. El maldito no me contestaba. Llamé tres veces más y nada, por lo tanto me decidí ir directamente a su casa.

Al llegar me encontré con mi hermana Alice decorando, como siempre, y a Jasper con "algunos asuntos". Esperé que terminara para luego dirigirnos a su oficina.

—¿A qué has venido? —cuestionó serio.

—Hola, Jasper. Hace mucho que no te veo, ¿cómo estás? —dije sarcástico—. Necesitaba preguntarte algo.

—Vale, pregunta, no tengo tiempo —gruñó mientras tomaba asiento.

—De acuerdo. Es algo sobre… una chica —comencé—. La vi en Seattle y no sé qué me pasó, es como si quisiera abrazarla, tenerla conmigo y no soltarla.

—¡Eddie, te has enamorado! —exclamó Jasper divertido. Cómo mierda dijo eso. ¡Edward Cullen nunca se enamoraría! No sentía nada por nadie. Soy algo así como un vampiro: frío y duro como una roca.

—Nunca en tu puta vida digas eso —escupí—. Solo quiero saber cómo acercarme a ella.

—Primero, no hagas ninguna estupidez como secuestrarla —comentó burlón. Me miró fijo y frunció el ceño—. No fuiste tan tonto como para hacer eso, ¿verdad? —No dije nada, más bien me entretuve mirando el piso—. ¡Pero qué estúpido! ¿Qué quieres que te diga? Le vas a decir: _Hola, te he secuestrado porque me gustas_. Eres un pedazo de mierda. Cómo quieres acercarte a ella cuando hiciste semejante sandez.

—¡No vine para que me critiques, para eso me iba con Carlisle! —declaré levantándome de la silla furioso. _Te lo dije._ Maldito, no tengo tiempo para esto, ándate a la mierda. _Ya estoy en la mierda, Eddie._ Cuando le iba a contestar a mi maldita conciencia sonó mi teléfono.

—¿Diga? —gruñí—. ¿Qué mierda pasa?

—Señor, y-yo le fui a llevar a-agua, pero me tiró un jarrón y se me escapó…

¡La puta madre que los _parió_!

.

**Bella POV**

Hace una hora que estaba en este jodido y masculino cuarto. ¿Por qué me habían dejado aquí? No tenía ni la más mínima idea. Por lo menos no me han hecho nada. _Como te gustaría que el de ojitos verde te hiciera de todo._ No estoy de bromas, maldita, solo quiero salir de este lugar. A v_er geniecito, ¿qué vas a hacer para salir de la casa de un mafioso? _

Estuve meditando mi plan por unos minutos, considerando cuál era la mejor salida, hasta que escuché que la puerta se abría:

—Señorita, le traigo comida —dijo portando una bandeja con alimentos. _Acá tienes tu llave para salir._ Agarré un jarrón y lo escondí. Cuando se acercó y apoyó la bandeja lo aseché sigilosamente y le empiné el jarrón en la cabeza. Al instante vi cómo cayó al suelo y aproveché mi oportunidad.

Salí de la habitación dejando al hombre inconsciente, me dirigí por un largo pasillo hasta encontrar la cocina, no había nadie. Entré en un armario cuando percibí unos pasos. Una vez me aseguré que se habían marchado abandoné mi escondite y me quité los malditos zapatos.

Fui por la misma dirección que los hombres que andaban por allí para encontrar una salida, en cambio, encontré un hermoso jardín. Ya era de noche, hacía calor y todos los _gorilitas_ estaban buscándome. ¡Mierda, no había salida! La única que había era el portón donde se hallaban unos hombres… _Con tu torpeza saltas la pared y llegas al hospital casi muerta. _O mejor espero que abran el portón y me escondo en ese árbol que está al lado de la pared. _¡Qué bien! Oscuro y con bichos._ Es lo único que hay, así que aguántate.

Corrí hacia el árbol. Esperé un largo tiempo y nada que abría. Estaba bien concentrada en la entrada que no me percaté de nada más, hasta que sentí unas grandes y fuertes manos agarrar mi cintura, haciéndome estremecer, y una boca en mi oreja:

—Te atrapé —susurró. Me apretó más fuerte la cintura para darme vuelta, cuando lo tuve frente a mis ojos—: Nunca volverás a escapar —dijo y abordó mis labios sin separar ni un centímetro su boca de la mía.

¡Oh, qué mierda!

**(o_O)/ si les gusto levanten la mano ;)**

**Espero que os guste, estuve pensando en quitar "Quitándose la Mascara"**

**Y después la haría con caps. mas largos y simplemente mejor.**

**Voy a avisar mis actualizaciones www Facebook com / groups / DaiiMiranda /(Sacando las espacios y puntos antes de Facebook y com) o vallan a mi perfil y lo va a encontrar!**

**Nos vemos…Daii**

**P.D.: Los reviews son gratis xD**


	3. ¡Preguntas!

_Capítulo beteado por __**Manue Peralta**__, Beta FFAD; www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction_

_._

_**Recuerdos Borrosos**_

_**.**_

**Capítulo 3.**

_**.**_

—¿Diga? —gruñí—. ¿Qué mierda pasa?

—Señor, y-yo le fui a llevar a-agua, pero me tiró un jarrón y se me escapó…

¡La puta madre que los _parió_!

.

—¡Pero, cómo mierda pasó eso! —grité—. Voy para allá… ¡Búsquenla!

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Jasper—. ¡¿Qué mierda pasa?! —repitió exasperado.

—Los cabrones de mis incompetentes guardaespaldas, la dejaron escapar —gruñí. ¿Cómo mierda una pequeña mujer asustada podía escapar y burlarse de la seguridad de la mansión de un mafioso? Esos estúpidos me debían una explicación lógica. ¡Malditos estúpidos!—. Me voy Jasper.

Salí del despacho cerrando la puerta con fuerza. _Despacio, no la hagas giratoria._ No estoy para tus estupideces. _Me pregunto cómo esa niñita se escapó de tu maldita casa, cabrón._

Sin despedirme de mí hermana me subí a mi auto. Mientras maldecía a los estúpidos de seguridad, conduje lo más rápido que el maldito auto podía hasta que escuché unas chillantes sirenas. Miré por el retrovisor y era un viejo Ford Crown Victoria o auto patrulla. _Perfecto, encima de estúpido, ahora despistado. ¿No te diste cuenta que estás en una calle, maniático? _Deja de ser tan… insoportable.

Me estacioné al lado de la vereda, mientras que un hombre entre sus cuarenta años se bajó de la patrulla. De inmediato empecé a buscar los documentos falsos.

El hombre golpeó el vidrio en mi puerta. Suspiré y me relajé. Apreté el botón y bajé el cristal.

—Buenos días, oficial —dije en forma amable.

—¿A que se debe el exceso de velocidad? —Aclaró su garganta. Me miró de reojo y se percató en mi impaciencia—. Veo que lleva prisa.

_Piensa en algo, piensa._

—Es que hoy es mi aniversario… y me he olvidado de comprarle algo a mi esposa. —Me observó detenidamente y supe que comprendía mi situación.

—Sus papeles, registro de conducir, célula verde y documento de identidad —pidió—. ¿Adam McLean? —Asentí. Suspiró y empezó a revisar los documentos con total concentración. Quería reír por el nombre tan estúpido que Emmett decidió utilizar. ¿A quién más se le ocurriría ese nombre? _A ti, Adam._

—Muy bien. Los papeles están en regla… pero es una multa de unos US$ 150. —Asentí y de mi billetera saqué el dinero.

Dejando de lado la poca cordura que me quedaba me despedí del oficial, mientras pensaba cómo torturar a los incompetentes de mis empleados en dado caso de no encontrar a esa mujer. Aunque había un lado positivo: la casa era un laberinto. Además, había cámaras en todas las puertas y ventanas. _Wuaa Holmes, ¿y cómo no pusiste en los pasillos? _Nunca lo pensé.

Después de una exhausta pelea con mi maldita conciencia, me di cuenta de que me faltaban unos metros para llegar a los jardines principales. Di órdenes a los estúpidos guardias de que no abrieran el portón trasero, de esta manera reducía la posibilidad de que escapase.

¿De dónde había sacado tanta valentía esa pequeña para escapar?, me pregunté. Reconocía que esa niña poseía valor. ¿Cuántas mujeres harían eso? Ninguna, excepto ella.

Valentía; cualidad que más admiraba después de la lealtad.

Lealtad.

De lo que el mundo carecía.

...

—¡¿Dónde mierda está?! —grité cerca del oído de unos de mis guardaespaldas—. ¡¿Cómo una niñata se burla de mí seguridad?! —Él era el maldito que la había dejado escapar, encima se había vendado la cabeza y me daba más bronca.

—Y-Yo… —¿_Cómo puede tartamudear un monosílabo?_—. N-No sé qué pasó. En un momento estaba dejando la comida y después…

—¡Me importa un mierda! —exclamé frustrado—. Anda al cuarto de vigilancia y fíjate si hay alguna noticia; espero que para eso sirvas —gruñí; el estúpido se asustó y se fue. ¿Por qué me siento así? Me encontraba cansado y asustado... ¿Asustado? Pero, ¿de qué?

Estuve minutos pensando alguna explicación para mi comportamiento, me senté y tiré de mí cabello frustrado y agotado. No sé cuánto tiempo estuve en esa posición; solo podía pensar en esa pequeña mujer con pozos chocolate y pelo caoba.

¿Qué mierda me pasaba?

—¿S-Señor? —susurró el susodicho—. Las cámaras… hay un video en el cual la chica sale al jardín trasero. —Me levanté de golpe provocándole un susto al idiota.

Me dirigí a la puerta empujando al chico, caminé por el pasillo hasta que me topé con unos ¿zapatos? Eran negros y de tacón alto. Los agarré y me encaminé al jardín. No se veía muy bien debido a que ya era de noche; los faroles que había mandado a instalar ayudaban en la iluminación. Divisé a lo lejos que un arbusto se movía, cerca del árbol que mi madre había plantado años atrás. Era espantoso, viejo y tenía insectos... Pero podía recordarla cuando lo plantó, yo le ayudé.

Allí estaba la joven, agachada y mirando al portón sin importarle lo demás; lo que no sabía era que este solo se abría cuando había alguna emergencia. Me reí en silencio. Caminé sigilosamente hacia ella, dejé los zapatos en el suelo.

—¡Te atrapé! —La agarré de la cintura, se estremeció y le di vuelta—. Nunca volverás a escapar —advertí y abordé sus labios sin pensármelo dos veces.

Abrió los ojos como platos, después frunció el ceño e intentó escapar de mi agarre.

—Cuando des la espalda, voy intentar escaparme de ti, estúpido —aseveró a lo que yo reí de su reacción—. ¿De que se ríe? —¡Vamos, ahora me trata con respeto!

—¿De qué se ríe? —repetí con burla—. Hace un momento me decías estúpido y ahora me tratas con respeto. —Me reí—. También creo que perdiste algo. —Le mostré sus zapatos.

—Malditos tacos —maldijo en voz tan baja que me costó escucharla—. ¡Maldito libro! Odio _Orgullo y Prejuicio_.

Mientras me reía interiormente de sus maldiciones y su hermosa cara enojada, le agarré la muñeca y la llevé dentro de la casa. Cada vez necesitaba sostenerla con más fuerza porque siempre intentaba soltarse. Sí que poseía tenacidad y valentía. Cuando llegamos a mi habitación la empujé para que entrara.

—¿Dónde estoy? —preguntó rompiendo el silencio.

—En mi casa. —Suspiró y se cruzó de brazos—. Ahora vas a comer; te habrás dado cuenta que he sacado todo los jarrones o "armas letales" —me burlé.

—No se burle de mí —pidió.

—De acuerdo. Y, ¿cómo te llamas? —cuestioné en un tono amable.

—Pff, secuestrada y ni siquiera saben mi nombre. —Tenía que darle la razón; no dije nada, solo arqueé una ceja.

—Se siente un poco de sarcasmo en el ambiente —susurré mirándola fijo.

—No lo creo. Pienso que hay ironía en vez de sarcasmo —replicó mirando disimuladamente toda la habitación.

—_Touché_ —dije—. No respondiste mi pregunta.

—Isabella —respondió con un tono seco y frío. Era un hermoso nombre, aunque no tanto como ella.

—Isabella —repetí para mí.

—Bella —susurró despacio.

—¿Qué? —inquirí.

—No me gusta mi nombre... —Suspiró y se quitó el pelo de su rostro—. Me gusta que me llamen Bella.

—Isabella en un hermoso nombre —afirmé—. A mí me gusta. ¿Por qué es feo para ti?

—¿Por qué me secuestraron? —preguntó rápidamente.

—No voy a responder tus preguntas… hasta que no me des respuestas. —Ella gruñó y me dio la espalda.

—Espere sentado, Cullen —escupió. ¿Cómo sabía mi apellido? Yo nunca lo mencioné.

—¿De dónde sacaste ese nombre? —Se dio vuelta y mordió su labio.

—Mmmmm… —Mordió su labio más fuerte— ¿Lo escuché?

—Me sonó más a pregunta que a respuesta —dije suspirando. Esa chica sí que era rara.

—No lo creo —negó con la cabeza—. Usted escucha lo que quiere. Además, no doy respuestas hasta que me las den a mí. —Se veía tan infantil haciendo berrinches. Se notaba que era muy terca a simple vista—. ¿Por qué me secuestraron?

—No doy respuestas hasta que me las den a mí —repetí en tono de burla lo que la hizo enojar, dejando su cara de un hermoso rojo—. Solo te puedo decir que no te preocupes.

—Genial, me secuestran y me dicen que no me preocupe —dijo sarcástica—. Genial, Bellita, solo a ti te pasa. —Bufó y se dio vuelta.

Se levantó un poco enojada y fue hacia la ventana. Me daba miedo que por uno de sus enojos rompiera ésta y se tirara. Abrió las cortinas y apoyó su frente en el vidrio, viendo hacia la nada.

—Miami… ¡Vamos, qué irónico! —gritó apoyando con fuerza su brazo en la pared—. Si solo me hubiera quedado en casa. ¡Maldito desconfiado! ¡Claro, él se va y yo me quedo! ¡Qué simple! —Su voz se empezaba a quebrar, lo que me partió el corazón. _¿Tienes corazón? Si no me lo dices, no lo creo._

Escuché un leve llanto proveniente de ella. ¿Por qué? _Seguro fue un hermoso día: fue a comprar, la secuestraron y está con un maldito desconocido en Miami. No tiene nada de malo, idiota._

Intentaba ignorar la maldita voz de mi conciencia ¡Cabrón sarcástico! _Me parece que no soy tu conciencia, creo que soy la mínima parte de tu cerebro. No tienes conciencia, eso seguro. _Fuerza de voluntad, fuerza de voluntad. No me bastó el poco auto-control que me quedaba y me acerqué a ella en silencio. Se dio vuelta y pude ver sus hermosos ojos chocolates llorosos, rojos e hinchados por el llanto.

—¿Por qué? —susurró mirándome fijo con sus ojos. No respondí nada porque no sabía qué decir, me tenía desconcertado. Hubo un silencio incómodo entre los dos, frunció el ceño y bruscamente se tiró a la cama—. Nunca obtengo respuestas, pero sí preguntas. —Observó el techo, me miró y después a la ventana.

—No tengo la culpa, solo es… complicado. —Bufó y arrugó la nariz.

Desconocía la razón de porqué la había secuestrado, fue un impulso que extrañamente no me arrepiento; no tengo ni culpa ni preocupación. Era algo serio, lo normal era que me sintiera responsable por separarla de su familia, hogar, amigos… pero no. No comprendía el motivo o causa de mi impulso a cometer tal acto. Era todo tan confuso. Solo estaba seguro de dos cosas:

La primera era que estaba completamente decidido a tenerla conmigo indefinidamente hasta que sepa por qué la secuestré y mis sentimientos hacia ella. Puede que sea obsesión o una extraña posesión.

La segunda era que sabía y sentía que esta mujer era diferente a todas las demás. Yo, Edward Cullen, jamás he tratado bien a una mujer que no sea parte de mi familia o por conveniencia. Me extrañaba que mi amabilidad hacia ella sea sincera, pura. Pero ella… toda mujer que se me acercaba se transformaba en una puta sin vergüenza, intentado que la llevara a la cama. No me quejaba, al contrario, me encantaba, podía tener a cualquier mujer a mis pies, obtener un buen polvo y nada más. La diferencia entre Isabella y las demás era que ella se alejó de mí cuando me acerqué. Me rechazó a mí, Edward Cullen. Era una sorpresa, acompañada con un fuerte dolor. Dolor a que me había rechazado. Lo que me desconcertaba aún más.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre completo? —pregunté rompiendo el silencio.

—¿En que lugar exactamente estamos de Miami? —Intentó cambiar de tema.

—Odio que me respondan con otra pregunta —gruñí enojado.

—Odio que no respondan mis preguntas y descaradamente me pregunten a mí. —Intentó copiar mi tono de voz.

—Te propongo algo. —Me miró y arqueó la ceja—.Un… juego.

—¿Cuál? —ronroneó.

—Mmmm... El de las veinte preguntas —susurré; a ella se le escapó una hermosa carcajada.

—No…no lo creo. —Se quedó pensativa—. En vez de veinte preguntas son cinco. —Le sonreí.

—Con eso es suficiente —dije—. Las damas primero.

—Qué caballero —se burló—. Pero con una condición: no te voy a preguntar porqué estoy en Miami y no me preguntes sobre mi nombre.

—Me parece justo.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre? —susurró.

—Edward Anthony Cullen —respondí sin pensarlo—. ¿De dónde eres?

—Forks, Washington. ¿Tus colores favoritos?

—Chocolate y azul —dije mirándola fijo—. ¿Mascotas?

—Sip, mi gatita Mini. —Se sonrojó—. Es infantil pero me gusta. ¿Comedia o terror?

—Terror. ¿Canción favorita?

—Mmmm… Claro de Luna, es de…

—Debussy, lo sé, es mi favorita —le comenté sorprendido.

Estuvimos unos minutos entre preguntas y respuestas. No podría asimilar tantos gustos compartidos. Éramos muy parecidos, tenía que aceptarlo. Después le conté anécdotas de mi trabajo, omitiendo algunas partes. Me era fácil hablar con Bella, algo raro en mí, pues siempre fui muy desconfiado después de lo que paso.

_**o.O)/ Quien me quiere matar levante la manito!**_

_**Soy muy muy impuntual e irresponsable, pero en estas fechas no pude meterme con la compu a internet. Estuve con el celu solo en el Facebook.**_

_**Muchas gracias a mi excelente beta Manu y a mis adorables lectoras!**_

_**PrincesLynx -Isa Kathe-**_ _**melina-**_ _**sofilaculona1254- milu-**_ _**Ptmarfa21-**_ _**Samantha-**_ _**Melissa Stewart-**_ _**vica Cullen-**_ _**melelali-**_ _**pocharolinga-**_ _**jeka cullen s-**_ _** .524-**_ _** .7946-**_ _**Marinajimenez 123-**_ _**pili-**_ _**GiasintiClara-**_ _**sofireservada-**_ _**palacalle2-**_ _**malena carrazko.**_

_**También a mi queridísimo amiAlee q por problemas de mi Wifi descaradamente robe el suyo xD.**_

_**Voy a avisar mis actualizaciones www facebook com / groups / DaiiMiranda /(Sacando las espacios y puntos antes de Facebook y com) o vallan a mi perfil y lo va a encontrar!**_

_** Besos yo la irresponsable Daii **_


End file.
